


indulgence

by itsjustthetenthdoctor



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Peter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ryan Reynolds Please Don't Read This, idek what to tag this i'm SORRY, the only shit peter takes is dick, this is entirely self-indulgent filthy PORN, unbeta'd - we die like men, wade is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustthetenthdoctor/pseuds/itsjustthetenthdoctor
Summary: "Goddamn,Parker got that gorilla grip! Jesusfuck, you'd think after that railing you'd be loose as a hooker on Valentine's Da -"The wrist in Peter's grip gave a satisfyingcrunch.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 371





	indulgence

"Ho-oly _shit_ , Wade, _Wade -"_

"Mhm, talk to me, baby," Wade said, casual as could be, hooking Peter's legs over his shoulders and slowly pressing forward, moaning wantonly when Peter's body just kept giving, bending until his knees were flush with his torso. " _God,_ that's so sexy, Petey, you're so _ridiculously_ perfect, could fuck you for eternity, want to -" 

Peter choked as Wade's cockhead pressed firmly against his prostate, his mind going blissfully blank and his jaw slack, gurgling something unintelligible as he stared down at where Wade's hips met his ass. 

" _Wade,_ don't you _dare_ fucking stop, don't you -" he babbled, giving a frustrated huff that, embarrassingly, verged on a sob. "Feels so fuh-h- _hucking_ good, just fucking pound me, just -" 

"Mmm, love when you finally let loose, all dick drunk - how could I ever say no to that face?" 

"Wade, I swear to fucking _god,_ I'll -" 

Wade _finally_ began to move, hooking his palms just beneath the underside of Peter's knees to keep them pressed against Peter's chest as he slowly pulled out - only to snap fluidly back in, beginning a relentless, piston-like pace. 

Peter gave a tiny, punched-out _oh_ , his eyes crossing slightly as he resisted the urge for them to roll, desperately wanting to watch, enraptured by the view of Wade's cock disappearing into him. He could hardly breathe as his prostate was nailed mercilessly, his mouth agape and brow furrowed. 

He felt a hand push into his hair, his right leg falling to the side as it was released, his neck so lax that his head easily tipped back with the movement. He was suddenly and unexpectedly grateful that he'd bought a plush headboard, as he now knocked against it with every harsh thrust. 

Wade gazed down at him, entranced. "You're so _cute,_ you kinky little voyeur. We should get mirrors on the ceiling; watch yourself come on my cock every day, like the sexiest pornstar ever fucked -" 

Peter reached up to clutch the hand in his hair, weaving their fingers together. " _Hmph -_ Wuh-ade - _Wade,_ yes -" 

"You like that, baby boy?" Wade asked softly, leaning in to press kisses and bites just under Peter's jaw. "Like the thought of me pinning you down every day, of watching yourself take it, over and over, like a good boy? Like you're getting paid for it?" 

The visual made Peter's body feel like it was on _fire_ and he gave up, his eyes rolling back as his orgasm coiled tightly in his gut, toes curling. " _Come,_ Wade, gonna -" 

"That's right, Petey, just like that, come all over my cock, huh?" Wade rasped, fingers tightening in Peter's hair and tugging his head back down. "Open your eyes and watch yourself fall apart for me." 

And Peter did, watching through glassy eyes as he came all over himself, mouth open in a silent scream and free hand moving to grip Wade's wrist, vice-like. He shuddered, another wave of pleasure rolling through him as Wade pressed against his prostate one last time, the both of them moaning as Wade came deep inside of him. 

" _Fucking shit,_ Peter, so good for me, so fucking beautiful," Wade panted against his neck, stroking the underside of Peter's thigh with his fingertips as Peter continued to shake through the aftershocks. "Could watch you come on repeat for _days._ " 

Peter, trying to collect what he could of the brain that was currently melted in his skull, simply huffed a small, " _Wade._ Sensitive." 

Wade hummed, and Peter could feel his pleased smile against his collarbone. "But you _like_ keeping my cock warm." 

Peter, despite the _very_ filthy happenings of the last hour, felt _embarrassed_ , finding it inside of himself to gather some strength in his arms and shove half-heartedly at Wade's shoulders. " _Ass_. Trusted you with that." 

"Your first mistake, baby boy - _never_ trust me with ammo. The gun kind _or_ the word kind. _Or_ your ass." 

Peter's groan at the terribleness that was Wade's perpetual running commentary quickly morphed into a gasp as he slowly began to pull out, Peter's asshole giving a mortifying _slurp_ of a noise as Wade's lubed-up cock was removed. 

"Oh my _god_ , do _not_ say a _damn_ thi -" 

"God _damn,_ Parker got that gorilla grip! Jesus _fuck_ , you'd think after that railing you'd be loose as a hooker on Valentine's Da -" 

The wrist in Peter's grip gave a satisfying _crunch_. 

Wade didn't get laid for a week. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm SORRY OKAY this isn't the first pwp i've ever written but IT'S THE FIRST I'VE BEEN BRAVE ENOUGH TO POST SO DON'T JUDGE ME


End file.
